Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2
Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2 is the second part of the two-part series finale of 6teen. This episode was shown alongside "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1" on February 11, 2010, on Teletoon, as a single show. In the United States, however, it aired on June 21, 2010, after Part 1 was shown the previous week. Nikki is moving to Iqaluit, so the gang decides to throw her the greatest going away party ever. Meanwhile, Jude tries to find out what it's like to live without nighttime. Plot Main Plot Nikki and her parents are scouting houses in Iqaluit while her friends worry about her. Jonesy in particular is a wreck, so worried that he can't eat or sleep–although he proves the former false when he bites into Jude's burrito. However, Nikki soon calls with news, and her friends huddle around to hear. Apparently, Iqaluit is full of snow that just blows and blows. Later, Nikki comes back to the mall, and disseminates more news. Iqaluit is cold and flat. The sun almost never comes up in the winter, and almost never goes down in the summer. At this last piece of information, Jude's eyes light up, as he thinks that an endless day means an endless party. Nikki has already moved on, however, as her parents have made her a bargain: if Nikki can come up with 100 reasons not to move before moving day comes, they won't. She's already up to 23 reasons, but isn't sure that she'll be able to make 100. Jen and Caitlin decide to take her out for comfort food while they try to come up with more reasons. They take her to El Sporto's for food and friendship, and Caitlin brings up a reason she thought of: Iqaluit probably doesn't have an Albatross & Finch. According to Nikki, though, it's much worse than that: Iqaluit doesn't even have a mall! That night, she's in the Masterson-Garcia house, talking to her boyfriend. Nikki is of the opinion that, if she moves, they should agree to break up, as she doesn't want them to end up hating each other if a long-distance relationship goes sour. Jonesy reluctantly agrees to the deal, and they know that if worst comes to worst, at least they'll still be able to date other people when they're separated. The next day, Nikki finds out that Jude has rigged up a hat of lights to try and find out what eternal day is like. However, she has work to do, so she heads off to the Khaki Barn. After she leaves, Jonesy puts his new plan to keep Nikki around into effect: tell her parents lies about Iqaluit so that they won't want to move. Unfortunately for his plan, Nikki's parents call her to ask about the rumors, and she tells them that the rumors are obviously crank calls. That night, she's in the Masterson-Garcia home again, listening to music in Jen's room with Jonesy. However, the music on the radio isn't any good, so Jonesy suggests that they "make their own music." Nikki and Jonesy begin making out, but Jen bursts into the room. Soon an argument starts between the three about where Nikki and Jonesy are allowed to kiss, with Jonesy settling it by claiming that since they'll be rooming together, it's Nikki's room as well as Jen's. The next day, Nikki is up to seventy-eight reasons but is of the opinion that there's no way she'll complete the list by that night. Jen takes this opportunity to snipe at Nikki for making out with Jonesy in her room, and an argument breaks out. Caitlin calms it down by reminding them that they're all friends, but Nikki points out that this won't be the case if she and Jen keep rooming together. Even though they make good friends, they make horrible roommates. The three embrace, but sadly accept that Nikki will really be moving. Nikki realizes that there's still one good thing about her moving away, and invites her friends to watch. She then proceeds to stand on the counter at the Khaki Barn and insult all the customers, all the clothes, and most especially Chrissy for pushing conformity on everyone. Having finished her rant, she definitively quits her job for the very last time. The gang then realizes that they need to plan her a going-away party. Upon hearing this, Jen reveals that she prepared for this just in case by booking Grind Me. She then gives instructions to the rest of the group: Jonesy will get the word out, Jude will keep Nikki away from Grind Me, and Caitlin and Wyatt will make an excellent video to send her off with well-wishes from everyone. That night, Nikki is on her way to have her final coffee at the mall and wants to share it with her friends, but none of them are picking up their phones. She gets within range of the store, but that's when Wyatt notices that Nikki is nearby. Because an asleep Jude is being dragged off by Ron, Jen sends Wyatt and Caitlin out to stall her so that the party can finish getting set up. They manage to do this, and when they enter the store, everyone cheers for Nikki while a video where many people in the mall wish her goodbye plays. After the video ends, Nikki's friends give her a laptop so that they can always stay connected. Nikki is astounded by her friends' generosity, and reveals that she has presents for all of them too. For Caitlin, Nikki has the cut-up credit card that forced Caitlin to get a job; she's giving it to her to remind her that she can rise above any tribulations life puts on her. For Jen, she has the flier for Jen's first snowboarding competition, to remind Jen to never give up on her dreams. For Wyatt, she has a copy of the first demo he made; she's not going to give it back, but she wants him to know that she still listens to it. For Jude, she has a woolen hat, with her reasoning being that Jude is the only one who can pull such a look off. And finally, for Jonesy, she wants him to know that no matter what happens, she'll always love him. At this declaration, Jonesy runs over and gives her a hug, and the rest of her friends join in. As they hug, a slow, sad version of the theme plays, with a montage of good memories playing over it. When the hug breaks up, Mr. and Mrs. Wong take the stage in the corner of the coffee shop with an announcement: the going-away party is over. Nikki is let down until the Wongs add some extra information: it's instead going to be a "staying-here" party! This is because the bonds that Nikki has with her friends are so strong that her parents are convinced that they should stay in the area for Nikki. At first, everyone is overjoyed to hear this, especially Nikki. However, when Nikki looks back at the stage, she sees her father's shoulders slump, as he realizes he'll be going back to a job he hates. Upon seeing this, Nikki stops them, as she doesn't think that this is right. Her parents have sacrificed a lot for her; she can afford to sacrifice something for them so that her father can follow his dreams. Her friends are behind her, and Nikki says that she'll move on one condition: her father pays for unlimited texting and phone calls for her and all of her friends. Her dad agrees, and Nikki turns back to her friends for one last goodbye hug, which she beckons her parents into as well. The next day, the remaining five are seated around the table, noting that Nikki should be on the plane at that moment. Jonesy is feeling horrible, as he doesn't think he should have broken up with Nikki. His friends agree, and Jonesy calls, but gets her voicemail, because Nikki is calling him. Upon hearing that Jonesy is only getting voicemail, all of the friends pull together and call Nikki. Eventually, though, Jonesy and Nikki connect, and admit to each other that they don't want to break up. With this done, Nikki and Jonesy hang up, as her plane is taking off. As Nikki flies away, Jonesy contemplates that maybe everything will be okay, and the camera pans out to show that life is going on as usual in the mall, right down to to Ron arresting a teenager. Sub-Plot: Jude's Eternal Day After Nikki mentions that the sun almost never goes down in summer, Jude decides to rig up a ring of lights around his face to ensure an eternal day for him. However, he's only able to last two-and-a-half days before passing out from exhaustion, and when he wakes he finds that he's in mall jail. Ron has put him there for his trespassing due to his homeless situation. Jude has to get out to see Nikki off, so he pleads with Ron, reminding the mall cop what it's like to be sixteen. He reminds the man that life becomes strange as your responsibilities multiply and everything changes. And yet, through all this, your friends are all around, and are the most important people in your life. And that one of them is moving for him, and he has to see her off. This speech convinces Ron, and the adult breaks down in tears and releases Jude from mall jail to attend Nikki's going-away party. Quotes *'Jonesy': Smooth move, Dorkerella! *'Ron': Here, maggot, maggot! Come to Ronnie... *'Nikki': Number 78: White makes me look bloated. *'Nikki': I love you, Jen. But we're totally incompatible roommates. *'Nikki': Step right up and dress like a tool right here at the Crappy Barn. (to a woman) That skirt makes your butt look like a sack of bricks. (to a young man) Take that sweater off if you ever want to date again. *'Nikki': Chrissy, you can take this job and stick it where the sun don't shine! *'Jude': No offense, dude, but I think maybe you forgot what it's like to be 16. It's, like, the scariest zombie flick you'll ever live through. *'Nikki': No. You guys make sacrfices for me, now I'm making one for you. *'Ron:' (speaking the final words of the series as he drags a teenager to jail) "You're coming with me, punk!" Trivia *'Goof:' Blade apparently works at Things That Beep, despite having been shown to work at Taj Mahome Video since Going Underground. *'Goof:' Nikki says that white makes her look bloated, but her normal shirt is mainly white, with only a small splash of olive green around the neck. *Jonesy's job: Sales associate at the Bubble Box Reason for firing: popping too much bubble wrap. *It is revealed that Jen uses a trampoline when she exercises. *The reprise of the Theme Song that was heard was sung by Brian Melo, winner of the 2007 Canadian Idol competition. *This is the only time that Ron the Rent-a-Cop is seen crying. *This is one of the only two 2-part episodes in the series. The other is Labour Day. Both 2-parters are in season 4. *Several stores make their final appearance in this episode. In order, these are: **'Things That Beep:' Jude watches a horror movie inside the store after it closes. **'The Khaki Barn:' Nikki quits in the most outrageous manner possible. **'Grind Me:' Nikki's going-away party is held here. **'The Big Squeeze:' The camera pans out from this store at the end of the episode. It is the final store seen in the series. *This is the second time Nikki has quit her job at the Khaki Barn, and the third time she has stopped working there. She quit earlier, in "Quit It," and was fired from the store temporarily in "Welcome to the Darth Side." *The pictures on the board are taken from different episodes. Counterclockwise from the top, they are: **Nikki as part of the themed group photo with Courtney ("It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!") **A six-year-old ballerina Nikki ("Breaking Up with the Boss' Son") **An awkward photo of Nikki in front of the Khaki Barn logo ("Employee of the Month") **Nikki doing a victory dance with Jonesy ("Mr. and Mr. Perfect") **A series of photos from the photo booth (the title sequence) **Nikki smiling uncomfortably ("Another Day at the Office") *Nikki's presents to her friends are (in order) Caitlin's broken credit card from when she first started working at the mall, a flier from Jen's first snowboarding competition, a copy of the first CD Wyatt ever made, a furry hat (for Jude), and a promise to Jonesy that she'd always love him. *In the background of Nikki's going-away party can be seen Marilyn and Morgana. *The memories that play over the revamped version of the theme are: **The gang dancing at the fogged-up ice rink ("Sweet 6teen") **Jonesy looking at Fish ("Fish and Make Up") **Fish's funeral ("Fish and Make Up") **A group hug ("The Journal") **Nikki and Jonesy happily exiting the loathsome washrooms ("The List") **Jonesy holding Emma Jr. ("Labour Day - Part 2") **Jude and Jonesy making a bowl ("Unhappy Anniversary") **Nebula leaving Judas behind ("Lights Out") **Jonesy and Nikki slow-dancing in the food court ("Role Reversal") **Jen as a giant baseball glove being hugged by Travis Gibson ("Great Expectations") **Jen and Jane laughing and then hopping off ("J is For Genius") **Wyatt with his hair braided and Jude in Wyatt's clothes ("Unhappy Anniversary") **Jonesy as a walrus inside Super Terrific Happy Sushi ("Enter the Dragon") **Jen and Jude wearing glasses ("Love At Worst Sight") **Jude and Jen in a crashed car ("The Slow and the Even-Tempered") **Jonesy wearing a rooster hat ("Dirty Work") **Ron badly playing a guitar with Wyatt ("Mr. and Mr. Perfect") **Caitlin's friends abandoning her on an escalator ("Fish and Make Up") **Jen using a hot-water bottle while on a penalty as Nikki eats chocolate and Coach Halder looks uncomfortable ("Enter the Dragon") **Caitlin looking at a horrible baby picture ("Baby, You Stink") **Wyatt running through the mall wearing nothing but a thong, cowboy boots, and a drawn-on mustache ("Oops, I Dialed It Again") **Jonesy giving Nikki a bowl that looks a lot like a breast ("Unhappy Anniversary") **Stanley laughing as he passes the friends being punished in the penalty box ("The Five Finger Discount") **Jen angrily taking a costume from her sister ("It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!") **Jonesy getting wedgied by Darth on the mall jumboscreen ("Breaking Up with the Boss' Son") **Coach Halder chilling out in a tie-dye t-shirt ("Opposites Attack") **A horrified Wyatt watching Chad and Serena make out in a room before falling through the door ("Going Underground") **Wyatt having a guitar duel with Wendell ("Losing Your Lemon") **Jonesy messing with a nerd ("J is For Genius") **Jude playing with puppets ("A Ding from Down Under") **Darth chewing off Jen's shoes ("Labour Day - Part 1") **Caitlin screaming right before her credit card gets cut up ("Take This Job and Squeeze It") **Caitlin and Jonesy tossing down pure lemon juice ("Bring It On") **Jude dressed as a giant alien bug ("Out Of This World") **Wyatt in a drawn-on mustache, a pink sundress, and cowboy boots ("Oops, I Dialed It Again") **Jonesy dancing over to Nikki ("Clonesy") **Jonesy and Nikki smiling at each other ("The Fake Date") **Wyatt dancing excellently with Caitlin ("Sweet 6teen") **Wyatt dancing haphazardly with Tim in the Burger McFlipster's meat locker ("Sweet 6teen") **Caitlin patting her crush while dressed in a penguin costume ("Snow Job") **Jen stopping Wyatt from getting a tattoo ("One Quiet Day") **Jen trying to dance with the Taj Mahome dancers ("Kylie Smylie") **Jude and Starr about to kiss ("The Khaki Girl") **Starr running out of the movie theater covered in puke ("The Khaki Girl") **Jude pulling himself through the mall with his lips ("Clonesy") **Talon licking Caitlin ("Going Underground") **Jude and Jonesy kissing ("The Khaki Girl") **Jonesy handing Jude, who is in drag, a napkin ("Mr. Nice Guy") **Jonesy rapping poorly ("Idol Time at the Mall") **Wyatt winning Star Contest ("Idol Time at the Mall") **The district manager of the Khaki Barn cheering ("The Khaki Girl") **Caitlin looking shocked after she eats wasabi ("The Sushi Connection") **Caitlin spitting out a lump of wasabi ("The Sushi Connection") **Caitlin barfing while on a rollercoaster ("The Sushi Connection") **Jen huddled under a table ("The New Jonesy") **Jude overdosing on caffeine ("Smarten Up") **Wyatt slapping Jude ("Smarten Up") **Little kids escaping from Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy ("Bring It On") **Caitlin with an atrocious pink mullet ("Major Unfaithfulness") **Jude skating through the mall with his eyes shut ("The Journal") **The girls pigging out on junk food with a Jason standee ("Stupid Over Cupid") **Jonesy wearing a bat hat ("The List") **Jonesy wearing a banana suit and handing out fliers ("Another Day at the Office") **Jen advertising chocolate-covered jellybeans before Jonesy gives her a wet willy ("Welcome to the Darth Side") **Caitlin using a pay phone to contact Jen ("Labour Day - Part 2") **Jude vacationing by the fountain ("Mr. and Mr. Perfect") **Wyatt catching a baby and several possessions before sneezing and turning into a snot walrus ("Oops, I Dialed It Again") **Nikki stuck in Jonesy's bathroom as Jonesy pretends not to hear her ("Silent Butt Deadly") **Nikki destroying Jonesy's bathroom ("Silent Butt Deadly") **Jonesy running into his bathroom door and falling onto the destroyed bathroom floor ("Silent Butt Deadly") **Kevin and Caitlin connecting their lemon hats ("Bicker Me Not") **Jonesy taking glamour shots of Darth and Julie ("Selling Out To The Burger Man") **Jonesy showing off his cellophane-wrap pants to Chrissy ("Welcome to the Darth Side") **Jude, Jonesy, Wyatt, and Wayne wearing the uniforms of the Taj Mahome dancers and dancing outside Underground Video ("Major Unfaithfulness") **Tricia and Caitlin fighting each other over makeup ("Dirty Work") **Jen slapping Caitlin with Talon's zombie arm ("Dude of the Living Dead") **Caitlin slapping a brainwashed Nikki ("Employee of the Month") **Jude popping out of a trash can by Melinda Wilson ("Silent Butt Deadly") **Jonesy opening the Party Lime ("A Lime to Party") **Jonesy being beaten up by an old lady ("Smarten Up") **Jonesy fronting a Rock Maniac band ("Quit It") **Jude dancing on a table at the deserted Grind Me as his friends watch ("Deck the Mall") **Wayne dancing amazingly ("Role Reversal") **The Clones dancing in Look-at-Me dresses ("The One with the Text Message") **Darth and Julie dancing together ("Snow Job") **Jonesy and Nikki doing a victory dance ("Mr. and Mr. Perfect") **Caitlin dancing and accidentally knocking Pokey the Panda down an escalator ("The Girls in the Band") **Ron dancing on a table in the food court ("Life Slaver") **Julie playing the drums for Rock Maniac ("Quit It") **Jen cheering her test results ("Career Day") **Ron fronting a Rock Maniac band ("Quit It") **Caitlin leading a conga line at the Party Lime ("A Lime to Party") **The cowboy dancing over to Jonesy and holding him close ("Stupid Over Cupid") **Jude skating up to the table wearing infrared goggles and watching Jonesy fart ("Cheapskates") **The Clones cheering ("Over Exposed") **Nikki getting her dress ripped off by an escalator ("Wrestlemania") **Jonesy and Wyatt grabbing a seaweed-wrapped Jude ("Girlie Boys") **Kristen being perky around Nikki until Nikki chokes her ("Another Day at the Office") **Coach Halder, dressed as Jason Voorhees, scaring Caitlin, who is trapped in a toilet ("Boo, Dude") **A glasses-wearing Caitlin using Jen and Nikki to feel her way around ("Smarten Up") **Wyatt crashing into Jude when he tries to skate "(The Lords of Malltown") **Caitlin breaking a hair dryer when she uses it on her wet skirt ("Snow Job") **Wyatt playing for his friends and the goths in the darkened mall ("Lights Out") **Jonesy running into the ice rink and meeting up with a saddened Nikki ("Snow Job") **Jonesy and Nikki kissing ("Snow Job") **Everyone inside Jude's room, counting down the seconds to the new year ("Midnight Madness") **Everyone but Nikki making a group pact ("Bye Bye Nikki - Part 1") **The friends hugging inside Grind Me ("Bye Bye Nikki - Part 2") *When Nikki uses her phone on the plane, she is told to turn it off by a flight attendant. However, in the two previous episodes where she used her cell phone on a plane ("In a Retail Wonderland..." and "Midnight Madness"), she did not get reprimanded. **It is possible that she was allowed to use her phone in those instances because the plane was not in operation at the time. *The flight attendant who reprimands Nikki looks exactly like Rebecca, from "Another Day at the Office." Gallery Jen works out.jpg|Jen working out! Niki.jpg|The slideshow tribute to Nikki made by Jen Masterson. Bye Bye Caitlin.jpg|Nikki says goodbye to Caitlin. Bye Bye Jen.jpg|Nikki says goodbye to Jen. Bye Bye Wyatt.jpg|Nikki says goodbye to Wyatt. Bye Bye Jude.jpg|Nikki says goodbye to Jude. Bye Bye Jonesy.jpg|Nikki says goodbye to Jonesy. Mqdefault.jpg|The final group hug. Nikki and friends.jpg|Looks like Nikki (and her folks) might be staying after all....? Video This clip was provided by YTV Direct on YouTube. Category:Season 4 Category:2 Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Videos